1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combine header transport trailer and more particularly to a combine header transport trailer which is adapted to raise the combine header from a substantially horizontal position to a substantially vertical position through the use of hydraulic cylinders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combine header transport trailers have been utilized for several years for transporting combine headers, after they have been removed from the combine, from one location to another. It is desirable to be able to detach the headers from the combine so that the combine and the header may be separately moved over roads from one location to another. If the header is not removed from the combine, the width of the header makes it extremely hazardous to transport the combine from one location to another.
In most of the prior art combine header transport trailers, the header is positioned endwise on the trailer with the lower rearward end of the header being supported on a pair of backstops or brackets and with the underside of the header being supported by a longitudinally extending bar or frame member. Some provision has been made in the prior art combine header transport trailers for vertically adjusting the header support bar or frame members. However, to the best of applicant""s knowledge, the prior art trailers are only able to vertically adjust the header support frame member to a small degree. If the header requires repair, the repair person must either crawl beneath the header while it is supported on the combine in a raised position or must crawl beneath the trailer if the header is supported on the header transport trailer. The repair of the headers is therefore made quite difficult. Further, if the headers are to be stored on the trailers during the off-season, the header normally extends some distance from at least one side of the trailer which requires considerable space if the trailer and header are to be stored inside a building or the like.
A trailer is described for endwise transport of a combine header having an underside and a lower rearward end. The trailer includes an elongated wheeled frame having a rearward end, a forward end, and first and second sides. A forward cross member is secured to the wheeled frame rearwardly of the forward end thereof while a rearward cross member is secured to the wheeled frame forwardly of the rearward end thereof and which also has opposite ends. A front slide member is slidably mounted on the forward cross member inwardly of one end thereof and is movable between inner and outer positions. A first elongated arm, having first and second ends, is pivotally connected at its first end to the front slide member. A second elongated arm, having first and second ends, is pivotally connected at its first end to the front cross member inwardly of the front slide member and is pivotally connected at its second end to the first arm intermediate the length thereof. A front hydraulic cylinder is operatively secured to the front slide for moving the front slide member between its inner and outer positions. A backstop is secured to the first arm member adjacent its first end for engagement with the lower rearward end of the header. A rear slide member is slidably mounted on the rearward cross member inwardly of one end thereof and is movable between inner and outer positions. A third elongated arm, having first and second ends, is pivotally connected at its first end to the rear slide member. A fourth elongated arm, having first and second ends, is pivotally connected at its first end to the rear cross member inwardly of the rear slide member and is pivotally connected at its second end to the third arm intermediate the length thereof. A rear hydraulic cylinder is operatively secured to the rear slide member for moving the rear slide member between its inner and outer positions. A backstop is secured to the third arm member adjacent its first end for engagement with the lower rearward end of the header. An elongated header support bar is secured to and extends between the second ends of the first arm members for engagement with the underside of the header. The front and rear hydraulic cylinders cause the header support to be moved between first and second positions. When the header support is in its first position, it supports the header thereon in a generally horizontally disposed transport position. The header support, when in its second position, supports the header thereon in an inclined position to facilitate work or repairs thereon. When the header support is in its second position, the width thereof is effectively reduced so that space is saved when the trailer and header thereon are to be stored during the off-season.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved combine header transport trailer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combine header transport trailer which is able to raise the combine header from a substantially horizontal position to a substantially vertical position by a pair of hydraulic cylinders.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combine header transport trailer which enables the header to be positioned in a substantially vertical position so that work may be performed on the underside of the header in a more convenient fashion.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a combine header transport trailer including a header support bar wherein extensions may be selectively secured to the forward and rearward ends thereof to accommodate various header lengths.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a combine header transport trailer which is durable in use, safe to use, and easy to use.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.